Time for movies!
by SingleLadiesxoxo
Summary: This is basically a fic where Enjorlas and Eponine introduce Grantaire to their favourite movies. Each chapter will be a different movie.
1. Harry Potter

.

"What's with this hat choosing these students houses?" Grantaire asked as he paused the DVD and looked over at Eponine who'd made him watch the movie. "I beg your pardon? The _hat_?" she asked. Grantaire nodded in reply. "It's a sorting hat, not a hat. It gets placed on the students' heads and it reads their minds just to work out where best to put them. Why? Where would you be?" she asked. "Slytherin, cause…just because..." He said making his best friend sigh at him. "Grantaire…you have to give a valid reason as to why you'd be in Slytherin..." She said as she watched her best friend start downing another bottle of his favourite beer, no doubt. "Where would you be?" he asked curiously. "Gryffindor, because of how kind and brave I am." She said with a proud smile as she walked over to him and sat on his lap. Grantaire smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist, the pair of them were always found doing this. Enjolras walked into the flat that evening; that he shared with Eponine. "Hey 'Ponine…you watching Harry Potter again?" he asked. "Correction dear roommate. _We_ are watching Harry Potter! Grantaire's decided he's in Slytherin, but won't say why. Enjolras make him say why." She grinned at him and watched as Enjolras raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Okay, fine…it's because of how mean I am to you both." He said. Enjolras frowned. "I wanna be in Gryffindor, but then we'd have to keep our relationship a secret from the dark lord as you'll be training to be a death eater." This made Grantaire's eyes go wide. "D-Death Eater?" he asked. "They're Voldemort's supporters." Eponine explained, glaring at Enjolras. "He who shall not be named, Ponine!" he said shaking his head at her. They continued to watch the movie, making small points here and there. "Who calls a dog fang? And who owns a three headed dog?" Grantaire asked confused. Enjolras and Eponine shared a glance. "It's all Hagrid's fault." Eponine said. "Now now, Fluffy was only guarding the Philosopher's Stone…" he said. Grantaire looked even more confused. "Fluffy? Is that the three headed dog guarding the trap door?" he asked. Enjolras and Eponine nodded. "Right. Why did you make me watch this? It's only confusing me!" he complained. Enjolras grinned. "Let's give you a quiz to see what you've learnt from this confusing movie as you call it." He said. "Do we have to?" Grantaire asked. "Yes! I'll start. Who is Harry Potter?" she asked. "The main character." He said. "Why's he so famous?" Enjolras asked. "Cause he's the boy who lived?" he asked. "Who are his best friends?" she asked. "Ron and Miss Know It All." He grinned. "Who's the dark lord?" Enjolras asked. "He Who Shall Not Be Named." He said. "What's his name?" she urged. "Voldemort's." He said then covered his mouth.

When they started the next movie, Grantaire glared at them. "I hate you both, you made me say his name." he said. "Oh come on Taire, we just wanted to hear you say it." His boyfriend responded as he held his hand. Grantaire gripped on his hand when Harry was falling out of the car. "He's gonna die, isn't he?" he asked. Eponine looked up at her best friend. "Everything'll be fine, R." she said. Grantaire felt like he could relax when Ron pulled Harry back into the car. Enjolras smiled as they continued the movie. Enjolras jumped when the whomping willow hit the car. Grantaire didn't seem to be phased by it, he just sat there watching. "What's this? Another teacher?" he asked groaning at Eponine. "Yeah, that position is cursed!" she said then covered her mouth. "Spoiler alert!" Enjolras yelled. Eponine rolled her eyes. "You've seen the films Enj! You've read the books! You know what happens!" she said. "That may be, but I don't know what happens, you two either be quiet and watch the movie or leave me to watch the confusion and let me go insane." He said. "We'll be quiet." Eponine said. As the movie progressed, Grantaire let the occasional scream out here and there, he sobbed into his boyfriend's shoulder when he thought Ginny had died. He gripped onto Eponine's hand with his free hand as the Basilisk came through the chambers. He was already gripping onto his boyfriend's hand. They both knew that Grantaire had a phobia called Ophiophobia; meaning the fear of snakes. So maybe this wasn't a good idea to get the drunkard into Harry Potter, but at the same time, they knew that he'd be okay, eventually. The movie came to an end and Grantaire was happy that it had ended. "You both knew that there were snakes in this movie didn't you?" he asked. "Y-Yes, we just forgot. It wasn't until the Basilisk came on that we remembered. We promise from now on, that if a snake comes on in a Harry Potter movie, we will tell you and hold your hands, okay?" she asked. Grantaire looked at Enjolras and then Eponine and nodded. "Okay, on with the next one!" Enjolras said with a grin as Grantaire went to get another beer.

Enjolras and Eponine shook their heads at him. "Do you want to remember this movie for the next quiz?" she asked. "Uh…" he said, thinking about it. The movies were too long for him to take things in, and a beer would easily help him through it, he was sure. "One beer and that's final." Enjolras said, and got a huff in response. "I've only had one beer! I'll be fine. There any snakes in this one?" he asked. "No, none." She said with a smile. Grantaire smiled and took his seat on the floor next to his boyfriend. Enjolras smiled and laid on top of Eponine and Grantaire. Grantaire grinned and watched the movie, whenever it got to a dull moment to Enjolras, he would put his foot in Grantaire's face which Grantaire would just either lean back slightly to examine the foot or peak through the toes so he could keep watching the movie, but this time when Enjolras put his foot in his boyfriends' face, he wasn't expecting Grantaire to put his ice cold beer on his foot, yelping in surprise he pulled his foot away, glaring slightly at his boyfriend who just smirked at him and then at his roommate who was trying to keep a straight face. "Not funny." He said with a grumble. "Was too. Ooh. Look! A horse thing!" he said then drank some of his beer. Enjolras glanced at the movie. "It's a hippogriff!" he said, making Grantaire choke on his drink. Eponine shook her head as they continued the movie. As they got further into the movie, Grantaire got scared and wrapped his arms around Eponine. "It's okay, Taire. Sirius is going to be okay. Look, they've come to help him out." She said. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" Enjolras bellowed mimicking Harry. "Expecto Patronum my ass! Poor death eaters!" Grantaire said with a sigh. "Look at Harry's pretty broom!" Eponine said. Grantaire just shrugged. "That's enough Harry Potter for one night." He said. "But Taire…we're on a roll!" Enjolras said. "No we're not…don't even think about shoving your foot in my face again, pal." He said.

Enjolras ignored him and shoved his foot in his boyfriend's face; Grantaire didn't see any other choice. He'd finished his bottle, so he couldn't attack him with it again. Grantaire ended up tickling his foot, making Enjolras giggle uncontrollably, this is when Eponine shared a glance with Grantaire who just nodded at her. "Please…stop…can't…breathe." He said, just as Grantaire had stopped tickling him. Eponine smiled and climbed on top of Enjolras, to block his view of Grantaire. Grantaire carefully slipped out from underneath Enjolras and ran to the kitchen to find some handcuffs and another bottle of beer. He came back with the handcuffs and handed them to Eponine. "We're going to play a Harry Potter game with you. You're Sirius black, you may be innocent to Harry and his pals, but to us death eaters you're not innocent." She said with a grin as she handcuffed Enjolras's hands together. Grantaire grinned and placed himself on the floor; he picked up Enjolras's legs and put them on his lap. Enjolras gulped. "Taire? Come on, baby. This isn't funny." He said. Grantaire poked his head around the corner. "What isn't funny?" he asked looking confused as he placed the beer bottle against his boyfriends' feet. Enjolras yelped again, louder than before. Combeferre and Courfeyrac were standing outside the flat, they couldn't hear what was going on, but heard Enjolras's loud yelp so they thought that Enjolras was in trouble, luckily they had an extra key so they opened the door and was surprised to see Eponine on top of Enjolras, Grantaire putting an ice cold beer on Enjolras's feet and Enjolras being handcuffed. "What's going on guys?" Courfeyrac asked. "We…" Enjolras started, glaring at the pair again. "We made a mistake of introducing Grantaire to the Harry Potter films! We're playing a game, Enjolras is Sirius Black and me and Grantaire are death eaters and are torturing him." Combeferre had to bite his lip to hold back a laugh. "Torturing how?" Courfeyrac asked. "With the coldness of beer and tickles!" Grantaire grinned at them. "I hate you both, and you two. Don't join in. I'm sorry!" Enjolras said as he tried to break free from his cuffs. Eponine giggled and held his hands. "Keep still." She said as she uncuffed him. Grantaire grabbed the bottle and hid behind Courfeyrac. "Protect me, mon ami!" he said. Enjolras got up and moved past Courfeyrac and grabbed Grantaire by the waist, making Grantaire spill some of the beer down his own shirt. Enjolras put the bottle on the table next to them and kissed Grantaire, Grantaire smiled and kissed him back and went to grab the bottle but he found out it was missing. Eponine had picked it up and whilst Grantaire was too busy kissing his boyfriend and trying to distract him, Eponine poured some of the beer down Enjolras's trousers and some down Grantaire's trousers, making them both yelp. Whatever was left from the bottle went down her throat as she smirked at the boys.


	2. Mamma Mia

.

It had been two days Grantaire was introduced to wizards and had to sit in fear of snakes, overall he thought it was a good series of films. He knew he'd be seeing Enjolras and Eponine that day, but he didn't think it was till that evening, so he still had to go to the shop and buy sweets for them, he grabbed his wallet, opened the door and left, he locked the door and headed down the hallway. "Hey Eponine, Enjolras. Nice day isn't it?" he asked casually. "Grantaire?" Enjolras asked. "Yes?" he asked. "Where are you going?" Eponine asked. "To the store, you guys wanna come with?" he asked. "Yeah, sure." Enjolras said as he headed with them to the store.

When they got to the store, Enjolras grabbed the trolley and embarrassed his roommate and his best friend by running down the aisles with is and trying to be superman, Grantaire ran after the foolish boy, leaving Eponine to just walk casually. "Enj! Slow down!" he said laughing at how ridiculous he was. "Taire…" he said giving him a serious look."Yes?" he asked with an innocent look. "In the trolley, now." He said then burst into laughter as Grantaire climbed into the trolley, pulling Enjolras in with him. Eponine rolled her eyes at them. "As usual…" she mumbled. They always did this when they went to the store, acted like children then mature adults when it came to paying for the items. She wasn't sure what they'd be like this time though. Pushing the trolley along the aisles with the boys, she sighed as she glared at them. "Why can't you ever act your own age when we're here?" she asked. "Because it's no fun acting our age!" they said. "Eponine! We need beer and chocolate!" Grantaire said. Eponine rolled her eyes." You guys better pay for this!" she said, making Grantaire nod.

As they approached Grantaire's flat, Enjolras jumped onto his back, keeping up with the childish act, Grantaire stumbled back a little and smiled as he grabbed his boyfriend's legs. Eponine shook her head as she grabbed the bags and opened the door with her back and held it open for the couple, who grinned in a reply. "What movie are you making me watch this time?" Grantaire asked as he dropped his boyfriend on the sofa and then let a squeal out as Enjolras grabbed his waist and pulled him on top of him on the sofa. "I dunno whatever Enjy brought." Eponine said. Enjolras grinned. "Eppy! It's in your bag!" he said. Eponine went through her bag and glared at her roommate. "Don't call me that and Mamma Mia?!" she asked, gasping at him. "…Yeah, so?" he asked. "This is mine!" she said. "Is not! You gave it to me for my birthday then stole it from me, claiming it was yours." He said. "Enough!" Grantaire said. "Put the movie on and let's watch." He said and smiled as Enjolras wrapped his arms tightly around his boyfriend. Eponine rolled her eyes and watched the movie. She sang along to the songs. Grantaire gasped. "Sophie has three dads?!" he asked. Eponine nodded. "Her friend's right, you know, it will be a wide aisle." He said with a grin. Enjolras rolled his eyes and continued watching the movie. Grantaire just grew more confused as the movie progressed. "So she doesn't know who her dad is, her dads are fighting over who's song Super Trooper is, I mean it's Donna's song." He said. The hen night scene was clearly Grantaire's favourite as he paused it after Sophie said how old she was and gasped. "Bill's her dad! It all makes sense." He said. "Now wait a minute, you honestly think that Bill Anderson, is Sophie's dad?" Eponine asked. Enjolras bit his lip. "I thought it was Sam Carmichael!" he said. "Really? Just cause he's the first guy she slept with doesn't necessarily mean that he's the father." Grantaire said. "Oh really? What makes you think it's Bill?" Eponine piped up. "Well because she was named after his great aunt and he said that Sophia left her money to family, so it makes sense." He said. "Just watch the rest of the movie before deciding who the father is." He said as Eponine unpaused it and let it continue. He let a gasp out when Sophie fainted, so Enjolras tightened his grip a little on him. Grantaire widened his eyes and just stared at the TV when Harry walked away, showing his bum with the tattoos, it made Enjolras glare at Eponine. "Hey! You have no right to glare at me Mister! You did that when you first saw it!" she said. Enjolras gulped. "Tattoosontheassisexy" he mumbled making Grantaire giggle. Grantaire laughed during the 'Does Your Mother Know' scene. He also laughed when Harry gave Donna the check, but then let a small sniffle out when Sophie ran to Sky to ask him for help. "It's okay Taire, no tears, this is a happy movie." Eponine said with a smile. Grantaire was silent for the Sophie/Sky fight but had a massive grin on his face when Sophie asked her mom for help to get ready. He loved mother/daughter bonds and he allowed himself to snuggle into his boyfriend. "Found something we like R?" Eponine asked. Grantaire just nodded making Enjolras grin. "Yes!" Grantaire smiled and let a few tears roll down his cheeks as Sophie asked her mom to give her away. "I thought her dads were giving her away…" he said with a confused look as Enjolras smiled at him before giving him an answer."Remember the wide aisle?" he asked. "Yeah." He said. "Well…it's not so wide…" Eponine said. Grantaire smiled as he watched the wedding, letting a few gasps, giggles out. "So who is Sophie's dad?" he asked. "I dunno." Eponine said. Enjolras shrugged. "Who knows baby, that's the mystery of the movie, to get us guessing, I guess." He said. Grantaire smiled and nodded then gasped. "Are they…." He asked. Eponine grinned. "Yep, they're tying the knot. About time too!" she said. Grantaire grinned, he knew right there in that moment that this movie was gonna be one of his favourites, he just didn't want to say it…at least not till it ended. Enjolras grinned. "Take a chance on me…" he whispered into Taire's ear. All throughout this scene Grantaire couldn't stop his giggles. It was probably the first movie that Enjolras and Eponine had seen with Grantaire where he'd been so happy to be seeing it. "It's Aphrodite!" Grantaire yelled as the ground cracked and erupted with water from Aphrodite's fountain. He bopped his head to the music as the films drew to an end. "So…" Eponine and Enjolras glanced at Grantaire. "What?" he asked. "What did you think?" she asked. "It…was, you know…" he said."You prefer it to Harry Potter?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire looked at Eponine then Enjolras and nodded. "Yes!" he said with a grin. Courfeyrac and Combeferre came crashing through the flat at that moment; well they lived there so it was okay. "What now?" Courfeyrac asked. "Grantaire likes Mamma Mia!" Enjolras grinned at them, making them gasp. "Oh…" Combeferre said. "It's not over. I'll find something better for Grantaire to love." Eponine said, folding her arms.


	3. The Host

.

Grantaire was sat in his flat, waiting for Eponine to pick him up as Enjolras had some surprise for him. He was nervous, what surprise did his beloved have for him? A thousand thoughts ran through his mind and he was lost in thought. It was only when Eponine arrived that he was able to think again. "Taire…come on, we'll be late." She said as she pulled his hand. Grantaire smiled and locked the door and followed Eponine.

Enjolras stood impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for his friend and boyfriend to appear. Grantaire gave him a confused look. "What is this place?" he asked. "It's called a cinema." She said with a grin. "What does it do?" Grantaire asked looking at Enjolras. "It shows films." He said. "Like DVDs?" Grantaire asked still confused. "Yes, but ones that aren't on DVD yet." Eponine said. "So why are we here?" Enjolras sighed at his boyfriend. "You've been cooped up in either mine and Eponine's flat or your own; you need a thing called…Fresh Air." He said. Grantaire frowned. "I get plenty of fresh air." He said folding his arms. "Yeah right! Come on, after this I promise we'll go back to DVDs." Eponine said, making Enjolras nod in agreement. "Fine, what are we seeing?" Grantaire asked. "Oh, we already got the tickets. Now let's go buy food and drink." Enjolras said as he dragged Grantaire through the cinema. "What do they do here?" he asked amazed. "Uhm coke, sweets, ice cream, beer…I mean ice blasts." Enjolras said quickly. Eponine grinned. "Yeah! Ice blasts! Oh I want one! Please Enj! Please!" she begged. Grantaire found this amusing. Enjolras sighed. "Fine." He said in defeat then glanced to his boyfriend. "Let me guess you want some beer." Grantaire grinned. "Yes please! I promise just one beer!" he said. Eponine nodded. "That sounds reasonable." Enjolras said.

When the food and drink were bought, Grantaire had his hands full of all their popcorns. Eponine smiled as she held the drinks the best she could. The pair glared at Enjolras. "What? I have to find the tickets and that requires two hands!" he said defensibly. Eponine gave him a darker glare then Grantaire was giving him. "Hurry up, before I drop your drink and make you drink it from the floor like a dog!" she said, this made Grantaire burst out laughing. Enjolras sighed as he pulled the tickets out. "Ah ha." he said triumphally as he handed the guy the tickets. "Screen 5." The man said with a smile. Enjolras smiled and then took one of the drinks from Eponine and one of the popcorns from Grantaire. "No! Not the popcorn!" Grantaire said trying to hold onto all three. "If you fall and drop them all we'll tell everyone." He said. Grantaire smiled and made his way up to their seats. He tripped once knocking some of the popcorn out. Eponine smiled as she sat down in her seat. Grantaire took his seat next to Eponine, leaving Enjolras on the end. Grantaire gulped as they all dished out their food and drink. "What are the rules here?" he asked. Eponine bit her lip. "Phones off. No talking. Like an exam." She said making Enjolras sigh. "He never went to his exams, he was ill." He said. Grantaire nodded. "Okay. I can do that. What if there's a scary part?" he asked. "Then grip onto our hands. If it's an emotional part then cry, if it's funny, then laugh. But no shouting out things." She said. "Eponineeee…it's my first time at the cinema, I'm excited and nervous and even scared." He said with a small smile. "It's okay, Taire. We're here." She said with a smile. "What's the movie we're seeing again?" he asked. "The Host." Enjolras said with a smile. "The Host?! They made it into a film?!" he asked surprised. Enjolras and Eponine widened their eyes at him. "You've read the book?" he asked. "I…skimmed through it." He said embarrassed. "You skimmed through it? Any other books you've skimmed through?" Eponine asked. "…Yes." He said then smiled. When Enjolras realized that he wasn't going to get anything out of the drunkard. He smiled and then let the adverts begin.

Grantaire had to stop himself from screaming out when Melanie jumped out of the window to stop herself being taken and turned into an alien or some sort as Grantaire would put it. Enjolras and Eponine grabbed his hands and held them tightly. Enjolras gave Grantaire a quick kiss on the cheek, which make the drunkard blush. They turned their attention back to the movie and let a laugh out when Melanie had punched Jared. He made a mental note not to do that to Enjolras. Enjolras smiled, the movie was getting more interesting every minute. He gasped a little when Melanie's family had found Wanderer inside Melanie and wanted to kill her right on the spot. Grantaire smiled and held his hand. "It's gonna be okay love." He whispered to him then kissed his cheek. "Get a room!" Eponine hissed at them.

Grantaire smiled he didn't remove his hand from Enjolras' the entire movie; he widened his eyes when Kyle tried to kill Wanda he was glad they'd shortened her name. He found it to be nice and a happy moment when Wanda and Jared kissed, that was until he got himself confused. Was Melanie forcing Wanda to kiss Jared or did Wanda just kiss him for the sake of it? When it was revealed that it was only to make Melanie come back, he understood. He then whispered to Eponine. "If you get taken over by an alien do not kiss me, for I will take your precious DVDs and throw them away." He said making Eponine gulp and Enjolras giggle quietly. When the movie came to an end and Wanda had found herself another body, he smiled. Wanda and Ian could finally be together. Eponine looked at her friends. "Ew! Gross! Don't make out in front of me!" she said then got up quickly and left. Grantaire let a loud laugh escape his lips at Eponine's quick departure. "Girls…" Enjolras said. "I know, so did you enjoy the movie, my dear god?" Grantaire asked with a cheeky grin. "I did, I loved it, and did you enjoy it?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire's response was just to kiss him, and Enjolras hit him. "Should I take this as our movie?" Grantaire asked. Eponine sighed watching the pair. "Your movie?!" she asked. "Yes. We enjoyed it. We want to see it again!" he said. Grantaire grinned in agreement. "Yay for the host. Can we come here more often?!" he asked excitedly, making Enjolras and Eponine groan


	4. Hercules

.

It had been a week since their last movie session and Grantaire's birthday was rapidly approaching. Enjolras and Eponine bit their lips, usually they gave him some alcohol and something special, this year however…they were stumped. Grantaire still loved to drink, nothing had changed there, so they would still get him alcohol and Eponine was stuck for ideas, so she dragged Enjolras into town. Enjolras complained when they were browsing through DVDs. "Eppy! We have a hard time trying to find movies that we can introduce him to as it is…" he said. "Enj! He's your boyfriend. He needs to be educated in movies!" she said with a giggle. Enjolras rolled his eyes as he continued going through the DVDs. "Hey! I found one! Hercules!" she said with a grin. "Hercules? As in the Greek God Hercules?" he replied with a small sigh. "Grantaire loves all that stuff, you know that. Please? I wanna make sure that he has a better birthday than last year, when he vomited all over his new clothes and you got angry at him because it took you ages to find them." she said making her roommate sigh. "Alright, alright. Can we ban alcohol just for tonight?" he asked. Eponine thought about it and shook her head. "No. It won't go down well. Just get him the damn DVD and I'll find him something from me." she said. Enjolras sighed and went to pay for the DVD. When Eponine had found the best present she could get for Grantaire, she paid for it then the pair of them went back to Grantaire's.

Grantaire was freaking out, he'd hidden Enjolras's red coat last week after they watched The Host and now he couldn't remember where he put it and he knew that Enj was probably gonna be looking for it soon and he knew he'd have to tell him that he'd put it somewhere, and he knew he would be angry. When Enjolras and Eponine arrived, Grantaire smiled and pulled them into a group hug, they smiled and hugged him back, this was unusual of Grantaire, but they liked it. "Come in, come in. Tell me what movie we are watching today." he said with a small smile. Enjolras let a shiver out. "Gosh, it's cold. Taire, have you seen my coat?" he asked. At this Grantaire gulped. "Nope, come on, on the sofa and let's watch a movie." He said, this made Eponine raise her eyebrow at him. Enjolras glanced at the pair and handed Grantaire the bag. Grantaire glanced at the bag in confusion. "Happy birthday!" Enjolras said with a small grin. "H-Hercules?" Grantaire asked surprised, but threw his arms around his boyfriend. "What's this? Not gonna see what dearest Eppy has gotten you?" Eponine asked, pretending to be hurt. Grantaire just grinned. Eponine shook her head. "After the movie." She said making Grantaire frown.

Eponine smiled as she put the DVD on and sat next to Enjolras. Grantaire smiled as he went to sit on the floor, but was lifted up by his arms and legs and dropped on top of Eponine and Enjolras by none other than Courfeyrac and Combeferre, who left quickly with a couple of jackets from their room. Grantaire smiled as the movie started, he was starting to enjoy the music. At one point he even found him singing along to the lyrics. Grantaire and Eponine let a giggle out when Hercules was playing with the lightning bolts and then their giggles became louder his hair went all static. Enjolras however, was staring at the movie like it was an alien from another planet, he found Pain and Panic to be quite entertaining, but annoying at the same time. Grantaire let a giggle out when Panic had tripped over Pain; he seemed to find the pair entertaining. When they heard Hades's plan it made Grantaire snort a little. "That'll never work. Hercules is the almighty god, he can destroy Hades, and he just has to wait eighteen years." He said. Eponine and Enjolras shared a glance at him. "You sure about that?" Eponine asked with a smile. Enjolras sighed. "Guys! Guys! Something's happening." He said making Grantaire and Eponine gasp. "No! They cannot take him!" Eponine said. "They made him mortal?" Grantaire asked with a small voice. "But he didn't drink the last drop, so he still has his god-like powers. That can come in handy for that fight with Hades." Enjolras said with a smile. "Look at him. He's so skinny! There's no way that he'll be able to fight Hades." Eponine said making Grantaire think for a minute. "All he needs to do is…find his real father and become more…well built for the fight and then save the day." He said. "Ah, but it's not that simple or there wouldn't be a story, young one." Enjolras said with a grin. Eponine nodded in agreement. They continued the movie and made little points here, there and everywhere. They found themselves all singing to the songs. But when it got to the part where the titans had escaped, Grantaire found himself cuddling into Enjolras. Eponine and Enjolras smiled. He looked adorable when he was scared. "It's okay Taire; remember Hercules will save the day." Eponine said. "But how?" Enjolras asked looking confused. "Trust me, he will." She said. Enjolras wrapped his arms around him. Grantaire smiled a little as he watched Hercules grab the torch of fire and attack the titan with it, he was starting to cheer but it died down when Meg, beautiful Meg pushed Hercules out of the way of getting squashed by the pillar. "Hades…his deal broke…" Eponine said quietly. Grantaire just sat there quietly. He had no idea what to say or what to do; he just wanted to see what was going to happen. He let a laugh out when Hades got covered by lava and then by ice. "Good titans…" he said with a grin, making Eponine and Enjolras laugh. They all cheered when the titans were destroyed. They watched the rest of the movie in utter shock. Hercules was willing to trade his place with Meg's. Hercules became the god that everyone knew him to be, he was able to come back home, but he gave it up…for love. A smile broke out on Grantaire's face as he looked over at them. "Well?" Eponine asked as she got up to open the door. "It was fantastic." He said giving Enjolras a quick kiss. Eponine smiled and turned the lights off. "Hey! Where'd the lights go?" Grantaire asked. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted as Eponine turned the lights back on and presented him with alcohol, chocolate, music and DVDs and a very special present. A new sketchbook.


End file.
